¡No nos dejes Todomatsu!
by Nashiitarya
Summary: ¿La familia Matsuno tendrá que sufrir la pérdida del menor de los sextillizos?
1. Chapter 1

**Estaba amaneciendo, los sextillizos seguían durmiendo cómodamente sin importarles los rayos del sol que comenzaban a iluminar la habitación avisando de que ya era de día, pero su comodidad no duró mucho tiempo.**

—¡Cof cof!

La tos del menor de los hermanos hizo que Osomatsu entre abriera uno de sus ojos adormilados, para enseguida abrir ambos sorpresivamente.

—¿¡Ehhh!?

Gritó el mayor despertando a los demás.

Todos se incorporaron de golpe, Jyushimatsu dio un gran salto hasta el techo, mientras que Ichimatsu se despertó tal como si fuera un gato enfadado, encorvando su espalda.

—¿¡Qué rayos te pasa Osomatsu nii-san!? _-replicó Choromatsu con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro por haber sido despertado de esa manera-_

Osomatsu no dijo nada, solo apuntó al menor que seguía recostado con las cobijas cubriendole completamente.

—¡Cof!

Todos se alteraron al escuchar ese sonido y se lanzaron juntos a una esquina de la habitación como si intentaran cubrirse de un animal salvaje.

—¡Está enfermo! _-gritaron en unisono-_

—¡Levántate Todomatsu, debes ir al doctor! _-gritó desde la esquina el tercer de los hermanos-_

—¡No, no quiero!

—No permitiré que nos vayamos a contagiar todos juntos de nuevo... _-Dijo Osomatsu en un tono relajado con los ojos cerrados y cruzando los brazos-_ ¡Mamá!

—¡Mami! - _Le sig_ _uió Karamatsu después de unos segundos, hasta que todos en unisono comenzaron a llamar a su madre-_

—¡¿Qué pasa ninis?! - _Abrió la puerta Matsuyo alarmada, sabía que sus hijos al depender de ella seguían comportandose como unos niños llamándole cada vez que necesitaban algo aunque fuera sin importancia, pero nunca tan temprano. Eso la alarmó al punto de que aún seguía en pijama y un tanto despeinada-_

—¡Totty está enfermo! _-Respondió Jyushimatsu apuntando al menor-_

Solo bastó eso para que la madre quitara su cara de preocupación para pasar a una expresión seria, duró unos segundos así hasta que cerró la puerta dispuesta a irse.

—¡MAMÁ! _-gritaron todos de nuevo-_

—Ya son adultos, ¡Pueden arreglárselas ustedes mismos! _-Se escuchó la voz de Matsuyo desde afuera-_

—¡P-P-Pero mamá! Recuerda la última vez que nos enfermamos todos juntos ¿¡Qué pasa si Totty nos contagia a todos!?

Todo se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar a la madre de los sextillizos de nuevo, ya cambiada y peinada con una expresión seria y decidida en su rostro. Que con pasos seguros se dirigió hacia Todomatsu, sacandolo de entre las cobijas y arrastrandolo para llevarlo al doctor mientras éste pataleaba y se negaba.-

—Fiuh... ¿ven? Asunto resuelto ~ _-Suspiró el mayor poniéndose de pie junto con los demás aún en la esquina de la habitación, después de que su madre se llevara a Todomatsu-_

—¡A sido mamá quien se encargó de todo!

—Como sea, es muy temprano, vamos a dormir de nu... ¡¿Q-Qué...?! No no no Jyushimatsu ¡No guarden nuestro futón!

—¿Eh? ¿Porqué? _-giró_ _la cabeza Jyushimatsu al mismo tiempo que Karamatsu para ver a su hermano mayor, los cuales seguían en posición de guardar el futón en el que duermen-_

—Ya estamos despiertos, hay que aprovechar cada segundo del día brother's ~

—¡No! Es muy temprano, quiero seguir durmi...- _El rugido de su estómago lo interrumpió_ \- ...aunque pensándolo bien, ya tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

—Creo que mamá se fue antes de prepararnos el desayuno... - _Respondió el tercero un tanto desanimado-_

—Don't worry brother's~ pidan lo que su apetito desee y déjenlo en mis manos, yo me enc-

—Vamos a comer algo a fuera - _interrumpió Ichimatsu-_

—¡Whoaaha! Ichimatsu nii-san ¿quieres salir tan temprano?

—Yo no quiero salir - _suspiró el mayor tirándose al piso_ \- y tampoco tengo dinero... Vamos Ichimatsu, no moriremos por una comida de Karamatsu, creo - _dijo en un tono despreocupado, recostado boca bajo y recargando la cabeza en sus manos-_

-Tsk - _frunció el ceño_ -

—Hmm ¡no se diga más! _-agregó Karamatsu en un tono triunfador mientras se tomaba la barbilla y hacía una de sus típicas poses-_

...

Las horas pasaron, ya era tarde, aún no oscurecía. Pero ya había pasado el horario de la comida y Matsuyo aún no regresaba con Todomatsu.

Todos estaban en su habitación, cada uno por su lado entretenido. Osomatsu como siempre leyendo manga recostado en el piso, Karamatsu mirándose en el espejo sentado en la posadera del sofá, Choromatsu leyendo una revista, según él buscando algún tipo de empleo. Ichimatsu junto a la ventana acariciando a uno de sus tantos gatos, y Jyushimatsu recostado sobre su enorme pelota amarilla, jugando con ella rodando alrededor de la pequeña habitación.

—Hmmmm - _Choromatsu dejó de prestar atención a su revista, levantando el rostro y poniendo una expresión preocupada-_ a pasado mucho rato y mamá no vuelve...

—¿Estarán jugando béisbol?

—No... Se han de haber distraído por ahí, Totty para mamá es como si tuviera a una linda hija~. Tal vez estén paseando o algo así - _mencionó el mayor poniéndose boca arriba y colocando el manga que leía sobre su rostro-_

—Pero... Ya es tarde _-dijo el de sudadera verde mientras observaba por la ventana como los rayos del sol comenzaban a tornarse en un tono anaranjado-_

Nadie respondió a eso último, a pesar de que pareciera que no les importara, en el fondo todos tenían una extraña sensación. Que empeoró con el ambiente silencioso que dominó la habitación.

—V-Voy por algo a la cocina - _dijo Choromatsu rompiendo el silencio, los demás agradecieron internamente respondiendo_ "Sí" _en unísono-_

El tercer hijo salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina como había dicho anteriormente. Pero el sonido de la puerta principal lo interrumpió sintiendo el alivio de que ya habían llegado.

—Ah... mamá, ya llegaron - _sonrió acercándose a ambos tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo-_

Ninguno respondió. La madre cerró la puerta, y la sombra de la frente de ambos no dejaba verles los ojos, eso le dio una muy mala espina al sentido común de Choromatsu.

—¿P-Pasa algo?

—¿Dónde está tu padre? - _respondió Matsuyo con un tono extraño-_

—¿Eh? En el trabajo, se fue desde temprano como siempre.

Matsuyo ya no contestó, dio unos pasos hacia el frente de manera un tanto torpe, hasta que cayó de rodillas al piso y rompiendo a llorar.

—¿¡Ehhhhh!? ¿¡Qué te pasa mamá!?

Los gritos de preocupación de Choromatsu alertaron a los demás, que sin comprender qué sucedía se asomaron por la puerta de su habitación y se dirigieron hacia la entrada.

—¡Mamá! _-gritaron Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu acudiendo enseguida hacia su madre que seguía de rodillas en el piso llorando mientras cubría su rostro con las manos-_

—¿Qué está pasando Choromatsu? - _Dijo Osomatsu confuso caminando hacia su hermano mientras que Ichimatsu le seguía por detrás, sosteniendo a uno de sus gatos en brazos. Tal vez eso le ayudaba a mantener la calma al ver tal situación sin saber lo que ocurría-_

—N-n-n-no lo se, y-y-o... Todomatsu explícanos, ¿por qué mamá está así?

Todomatsu no dijo nada, solo empujó contra el pecho de Osomatsu un sobre que tenía en sus manos y salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de todos.

El mayor miro confuso el sobre, y comenzó abrirlo sacando una hoja que desdoblaba mientras todos observaban. Al igual que Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu, los cuales seguían en el piso junto a Matsuyo intentando consolarla.

—Je...

—¿Qué es? ¿¡Qué dice!?

—Uff tanto manga me está afectando, léelo tu Choromatsu, corrige lo que acaban de ver mis ojos - _dijo Osomatsu pasandole la hoja a Choromatsu en un tono relajado, como si intentara negar algo-_

—Eh... _-El tercer hijo arrugó un poco la hoja entre sus manos al leer-_ no, no puede ser, mamá ¡¿qué es esto?!

—¿Qué dice Choromatsu nii-san? - _Habló Jyushimatsu con curiosidad_ -

—Esto... - _Choromatsu tragó saliva intentando pensar en cómo explicar con las palabras correctas lo que acababa de leer-_ esto dice que...

...

 _Que Todomatsu está_ _desahuciado._

 _.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

Bien, éste vendría siendo el primer "fic" que aportaría a la comunidad de Osomatsu-san :'$ espero sea de su agrado. Lo que acaban de leer ah sido la introducción de esta mini historia sobre Totty, mi nini favorito ~ *v* (cof los amo a todos cof) casi no hay historias "dramáticas y tristes" sobre este personaje como quisiera, así que me vi en la necesidad de dar mi aporte uwu

Serán pocos capítulos, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo ^^'

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :'


	2. Chapter 2

—Esto dice que...- _Choromatsu tragó saliva intentando pensar en cómo explicar con las palabras correctas lo que acababa de leer-_ esto dice que...

...

Que Todomatsu está desahuciado.

El ambiente quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, ni siquiera se escuchaba el llanto de la madre. Las pupilas de todos se encogieron mientras observaban a Choromatsu, Ichimatsu no pudo evitar inconscientemente sostener con un poco más de fuerza al gato entre sus brazos...nadie sabía que decir.

—"Lo lamento, Matsuno-kun ah adquirido un extraño virus que le está destruyendo los órganos" - _las palabras que soltó Matsuyo después de ese silencio hizo que se les revolviera el estómago a cada uno de los hermanos_ \- eso nos dijo el doctor.

—No, no puede ser _-dijo Karamatsu mientras que él y Jyushimatsu ayudaban a su madre a ponerse de pie-_

—Ninis, vayan con él, yo... Vuelvo en un rato.

Todos asintieron, talvez dejar ir a su madre sola en esas condiciones no era la mejor decisión, lo primero que imaginaron los chicos es que iba a buscar a su padre. Pero todos se sentían demasiado perdidos como para pensar correctamente.

Después de que salió su mamá, todos se miraron entre sí, nadie dijo nada pero como si se leyeran las mentes asintieron con sus cabezas y se dirigieron a la habitación a donde había ido Todomatsu.

 **•Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu**

—Totty, ¿estás aquí? - _Dijo Osomatsu al mismo tiempo en que abría la puerta-_

El menor no respondió, pero todos al entrar pudieron verlo acurrucado en una esquina del sofá, reposando el rostro sobre sus manos que estaban recargadas en el reposabrazos

Se comenzaron a acercar a paso lento, realmente no sabían qué decir. Ya antes se habían enfrentado a situaciones duras o complicadas que requirieran seriedad y madurez, pero no a algo así.

Querían consolarlo pero no sabían como, a penas ellos mismos estaban asimilando lo que les dijo su mamá momentos atrás.

—T-Todomatsu _-habló por fin el de verde, estirando su mano para intentar tocar al menor-_

—Déjenme porfavor, quiero estar solo...

Todos intercambiaron miradas, los segundos mayores no estaban de acuerdo con lo que Todomatsu dijo, y en un impulso ambos intentaron acercarse. Siendo detenidos por Osomatsu, quien dio un suspiro y los tomó a ambos por los hombros dándoles la vuelta para llevárselos y dejar un rato a solas a su pequeño hermano.

Él realmente no sabía exactamente como manejar la situación, pero por mientras pensó que eso sería lo mejor.

Los menores empezaron a seguirles la espalda a los demás, pero Jyushimatsu decidió obedecerse así mismo, algo de él no quería dejar solo a su hermanito, así que se dio la vuelta acercándose a Todomatsu y posicionándose frente a él del otro lado de el reposabrazos del sofá.

Todos los demás ya habían salido, pero Ichimatsu al notar que el quinto no lo seguía se dio la vuelta, quedando parado en el borde de la puerta observando la escena aún con su gato en brazos.

Jyushimatsu no decía nada, recargó sus manos un poco cerca de la cabeza de Totty, que aún la mantenía agachada.

El de sudadera amarilla comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños y graciosos, cubría su rostro con las mangas de su sudadera y lo descubría de nuevo. Hacía de todo, quería llamar la atención de su pequeño hermano, que levantara la mirada y poder sacarle una sonrisa. No se rendiría para nada.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Totty comenzara a levantar la cabeza lentamente, dejando ver sus ojos un tanto rojos y llorosos. Se mantuvo observando unos segundos a su hermano, hasta que dejó mostrar una muy fina sonrisa acompañada de una mirada triste, pero eso había sido suficiente para el quinto.

—Jyushimatsu nii-san...

—¡Totty! - _Respondió Jyushimatsu mientras alzaba ambos brazos con su misma energía de siempre, seguido de acercarse rápidamente a su hermanito y abrazarlo, mientras éste se comenzaba a aferrar a él-_

Ichimatsu seguía parado en la puerta, también deseaba acercarse, pero no tenía las mismas agallas que Jyushimatsu. Así que comenzó a caminar a paso lento, se detenía cada varios segundos dudando de si seguir avanzando o irse definitivamente, pero al final, logró llegar al sofá y sentarse a un lado de Todomatsu. Pero manteniendo un poco la distancia.

Jyushimatsu abrió los ojos y al ver a Ichimatsu mientras seguía abrazando a Totty, le hizo señas con una de sus manos para darle ánimos. Le ponía muy feliz ver como su hermano mayor estaba intentando lo mismo que él...a su manera.

Todomatsu por su parte, al notar los ligeros movimientos que hacía Jyushimatsu al agitar su mano, levantó la mirada y se giró un poco encontrándose con un avergonzado Ichimatsu que se aferraba a un gato que no paraba de sostener.

El cuarto hijo se asustó más cuando notó que Todomatsu ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Empezó a entrar un poco en pánico, ¿qué rayos podía hacer él? ¿qué rayos podía decir? No era tan fácil para él como para Jyushimatsu quien ya tenía las agallas y esa armonía suficiente como para poder animar a su hermano menor sin decir una palabra. Él no servía como hermano mayor, o eso sentía.

Todomatsu tampoco sabía que decir, y tampoco es como si tuviera los ánimos para hacerlo, se sentía demasiado vulnerable en ese momento. Tanto que no pudo mantenerle la mirada a Ichimatsu durante mucho tiempo entre tanto silencio, e inevitablemente ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Jyushimatsu de nuevo.

El de sudadera amarilla no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente... Así que siguió intentando animar a Ichimatsu lo mas disimuladamente que podía, y le regalaba varias sonrisas como diciendo "Vamos, todo está bien"

De alguna manera funcionó.

—T-Todo...Todomatsu -la voz temblorosa de Ichimatsu fue el único sonido que se había escuchado en la habitación después de tanto rato en silencio-

Totty levantó la mirada una vez más girándose hacia Ichimatsu. Encontrándose a su hermano con sus brazos extendidos sosteniendo al gato hacia él para dárselo, mientras que mantenía su rostro mirando hacia el lado contrario.

—¿Eh?

El menor dudó un poco pero enseguida tomó al gatito y lo puso sobre sus piernas, lo miró unos segundos inseguro, se sentía incluso más vulnerable que ese pequeño felino. Así que en un impulso lo abrazó, se dio cuenta que Ichimatsu buscaba animarlo de alguna forma, pero el nombrado seguía con su mirada en otra dirección.

Jyushimatsu impulsivamente se sentó a un lado de Totty obligando a éste a hacerse a un lado poniéndolo más cerca de Ichimatsu. Y por si no fuera suficiente, abrazó al menor estirando sus brazos lo suficiente como para alcanzar también a su hermano mayor y abrazarlos a ambos para que todos quedaran cerca.

Aunque ese acto fué un poco incómodo para los otros dos, internamente ambos agradecian a Jyushimatsu por tomar esa iniciativa, especialmente Totty. Quien se sentía plenamente protegido en medio de sus hermanos y abrazando al gatito.

Por otro lado se encontraba Osomatsu asomado ligeramente por la puerta, se había dado cuenta de toda la escena.

—"Sin duda, entre menores se entienden, buen trabajo Jyushimatsu"

 _-Pensó para sí mismo sonriendo sutil y dándose la vuelta para irse y dejarlos a solas-._

...

Las horas pasaron, ya era de noche, los mayores se la pasaron en otra habitación junto con sus padres.

Osomatsu los convenció de no ir con Todomatsu por ahora, encargándose de platicar lo que había visto. No quería que los interrumpieran, él mismo al haber observado la escena tenía la sensación de que Totty no necesitaba nada más en ese momento.

Pero al oscurecer llegó la hora de dormir, así que los mayores se dirigieron a su habitación. Ya estaba oscuro, la luz nocturna asomándose por la ventana era lo único que iluminaba la pequeña habitación, pero era suficiente para ver claramente todo y observar a los tres menores en la misma posición que Osomatsu los había visto horas antes, pero ahora plenamente dormidos.

Los mayores se miraron entre sí, no pudieron evitar sentir la ternura que les proporciona su rol de hermanos mayores, muy a pesar de que todos tengan la misma edad.

Karamatsu se dirigió en dirección al armario donde guardaban su enorme futón en el que dormían. Se encargó de sacarlo, extenderlo en el piso y acomodarlo mientras que los otros dos caminaron hacia el sofá para cargar a sus hermanos y llevarlos a que durmieran correctamente.

Cuando Karamatsu terminó de acomodar su lugar de descanso, Osomatsu abrazó a Totty para cargarlo. Éste inconscientemente mientras dormía dejó colgando sus brazos en la espalda de su hermano mayor y recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

Choromatsu cargó como pudo a Jyushimatsu, de alguna manera era pesado para él, pero le tocaba llevarlo por ser el que dormía a un lado suyo.

Y finalmente Karamatsu cargó a Ichimatsu en su espalda, sin duda se veía tan tierno e indefenso mientras dormía, de otra manera ya lo habría golpeado...

Dejaron a sus hermanos con delicadeza en su respectivo lugar para poder dormir, jamás imaginaron que así terminaría su día. Aún tenían esa mala sensación de lo que fuera a ocurrir en los siguientes meses, semanas, o días. Pero por ahora, no podían hacer nada más.

 **•Choromatsu**

Ya había amanecido, de alguna manera todos se despertaron a la vez, talvez era porque no pudieron dormir bien. A excepción de Todomatsu porque estaba algo débil, y seguía durmiendo bajo las sábanas.

—Vamos a desayunar~ - _Dijo Osomatsu relajado para romper el silencio, sabía que desde lo que se enteraron el día anterior la compañía entre sus hermanos se volvería diferente, por el miedo, la culpa, los nervios, o lo que fuera. Así que intentaba mantener la calma para ellos y para poder ser algún tipo de ejemplo-_

—¿Lo despertamos? _-Añidió Ichimatsu_ -

—...No, mejor déjenlo un rato así, vamos - _sonrió el mayor_ -

—Esperen, adelántense, yo me quedaré aquí.

—¿Desayunarás aquí Choromatsu nii-san?

—¿Eh? No Jyushimatsu, más tarde, creo que... No deberíamos dejarlo sólo -mencionó _el tercero dirigiendo su mirada a Todomatsu-_

—¡Buena idea pajamatsu! - _dijo Osomatsu de manera animada-_

—¡Oye!

—¿Nos turnaremos para cuidar de nuestro little brother?

—Hmmm... No necesariamente, pero pienso que Choromatsu tiene razón. Ayer creí que dejarlo solo sería lo mejor, pero más tarde me dí cuenta de que aunque él mismo lo niegue, necesita tener compañía a su lado - _Opinó Osomatsu sentándose en cuclillas mientras observaba a Totty-_

—Bueno - _suspiró el tercero_ \- pero por ahora vayan, no hagan esperar a mamá que no debemos ponerla de nervios ahora.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir de la habitación, dejando solo a Choromatsu, quien se sentó a un lado de su hermano menor, el cual seguía durmiendo. Lo miró respirando tranquilamente así que por impulso le acarició la cabeza, dándose cuenta con eso de que Todomatsu tenía temperatura.

—¡Oh no! - _No quiso ir a pedirle ayuda a su mamá, lo menos que quería era meterle mas preocupaciones, ya que desde ayer se encontraba muy nerviosa. Así que él mismo se dirigió al baño en busca de unos cuantos paños y agua para poder cuidar de su hermano-_

Después de un rato Totty despertó, abrió los ojos encontrándose con una vista nublada, que se fue despejando de apoco. Estaba débil más que nada, intentó enderezarse pero al hacerlo hizo que el paño que tenía en la frente resbalara.

—Oh, ya despertaste Totty, ¿Te sientes mejor?

—¿Choromatsu nii-san?

—Sí, eh... ¿Necesitas algo?

—...No.

La conversación entre ambos se volvió incómoda, Choromatsu internamente trataba de ser comprensivo, jamás había visto a Todomatsu hablar de esa manera tan... Sutil.

Oh bueno, solo cuando quería aprovecharse de su rol de "hermano menor" para obtener lo que quería o zafarse de algo, pero esta vez ese tono de voz y esas expresiones eran tan reales que le revolvían el estómago.

Totty tomó entre sus manos el paño, lo miró durante unos momentos, seguía mojado y se sentía tibio. Notó que había tenido fiebre, aunque ya se sentía mejor.

Volteó a ver a Choromatsu, estaba arrodillado en el lugar donde dormía exprimiendo unos paños más en una pequeña bandeja.

-...¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué te parece que hago? Cuido de ti.

-...¿Por qué?

-¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!?

-Yo pensé que con esto ... tú estarías feliz - _decía el menor manteniendo su mirada en el piso observando a la nada-_

Choromatsu lo observaba con confusión mientras parpadeaba un par de veces.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Creí que tú pensabas que serían mejor siendo solo 5, que... no debí haber nacido.

—¿...Eh? - _Dejó caer el paño que tenía en sus manos y rodó los ojos_ \- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Todomatsu? ¡Estaba enfadado! No es-

Se detuvo al notar como un par de lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Todomatsu.

—O-Oye - _Dijo el tercero un tono de voz más relajado y nervioso-_

Totty al darse cuenta de sus lágrimas se sobresaltó y comenzó a limpiarlas inútilmente, era como esas veces en las que sientes unas ganas terribles de llorar y cuando empiezas no puedes detenerte...

Por más débil y vulnerable que se sintiera, por más que ya sus hermanos lo hayan visto llorar muchas veces, en esa ocasión no quería que fuera así. Pero no lo podía evitar.

Juntó sus piernas abrazándolas y recargando el rostro en sus rodillas, comenzando a sollozar sin poder detenerse.

Para Choromatsu verlo así era demasido, jamás lo había visto llorar de esa manera, se sentía impotente. Peor aún, sabiendo que ahora todo le afectaba emocionalmente a su pequeño hermano.

—O-Oye, tranquilo - _decía de manera nerviosa mientras gateaba hacia él extendiendo una de sus manos con intención de tocarlo para poderlo calmar-_

Cuando quedó sentado a su lado lo observó durante unos segundos, pero enseguida no pudo evitar abrazarlo. Posando uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Totty para poder acariciarle la cabeza, y el otro sobre sus rodillas, para que su hermano llorara ahora recargando la cabeza en su brazo. Lo cual Todomatsu no dudó en hacer.

—Lo-Lo siento Todomatsu, no quise decir eso, de verdad - _El menor reaccionó aferrándose más a su hermano como respuesta, no pudo evitar acurrucarse sin parar de llorar-_

Por otro lado, se podía ver a Osomatsu recargado en el marco de la puerta, observándolos. Estaba serio, solo él sabe los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente en ese momento. Sabía que se les venía encima un tiempo difícil, muy difícil, y que cada vez estaba más cerca.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! No me imaginé que tan rápido alguien leería ésta cosa(?)

Cambié la manera de escribir para que se hiciera más cómoda la lectura, gracias por avisarme eso y tomaré en cuenta cualquier otra falla o sugerencia para poder mejorar la calidad de este pobre fic hecho con cariño a mi adorado cute satan uwu

Si no estoy mal han de faltar unos dos capítulos más para dar por terminada ésta mini historia, y en el siguiente se verán las partes con mis husbandos (Bakamatsu y Shittymatsu(?) me esforzaré por que sea de su agrado owo/

Hasta entonces ^v^


	3. Chapter 3

•• **• Dos meses después •••**

Los hermanos se encontraban en la sala de su casa, cada uno por su lado entretenido en sus asuntos. Los padres no estaban en casa, llevaban tiempo que se encontraban muy ocupados, aunque eso les ayudaba para no mantenerse pensando en el mas pequeño de sus hijos...o más bien, no pensar en lo peor.

Osomatsu y Choromatsu tampoco estaban, se habían ido por un encargo que les hizo su mamá, pero no tardaron mas que un par de horas.

—¡Estamos en casa! - _gritó Osomatsu al abrir la puerta-_

—Estamos en casa... - _le siguió Choromatsu calmado quitándose los zapatos-_

Ambos entraron a la sala saludando a los demás, los cuales les devolvieron el saludo indiferentemente aún metidos en sus asuntos.

—Oigan - _mencionó el de sudadera verde mientras volteaba al rededor-_ ¿Y Totty?

—Dijo que iba al baño - _respondió Karamatsu bajando su espejo_ -

—Pero ya se demoró un poco ¿no? - _Mencionó Jyushimatsu observándolos boca arriba sobre su pelota amarilla-_

—¡Oigan! ¡Habíamos acordado no dejarlo sólo!

—Calma Choromatsu - _Dijo el mayor posando su mano en el hombro de su hermano_ \- solo fue al baño, iré a ver ¿sí?

Choromatsu suspiró y se adentró en la sala mientras que Osomatsu salió cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose al baño.

 **Osomatsu**

—Totty ~ ¿Estás aquí? - _tocó un par de veces la puerta mientras decía eso-_ voy a entrar ~

Nadie respondió, así que abrió la puerta de todas maneras como lo había dicho. Al hacerlo pudo ver a Todomatsu sentado en una esquina abrazando a sus piernas, no estaba llorando, pero se le podía ver decaído.

A esas alturas el menor de los Matsuno se encontraba ya pálido y demacrado, incluso más delgado que antes. Todos esos cambios comenzó a adquirirlos de apoco desde el día en que regresaron del doctor sin que él pudiera evitar lo contrario.

—Oye, no deberías permanecer aquí si ya terminaste, alguien más podría necesitar usar el baño - _dijo relajado y sonriendo-_

Al no recibir respuesta, Osomatsu borró la sonrisa de su rostro y le habló en un tono más serio.

—¿Quieres que te deje sólo? - _mencionó mientras iba cerrando la puerta, pero la voz de Todomatsu al comenzar a hablar lo detuvo. Quedando parado sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta mientras lo observaba-_

—Sabes Osomatsu nii-san... Cuando pequeños éramos tan iguales que era como si fuéramos uno solo...daba la sensación de que si alguno desapareciera todos lo harían. Jamás me detuve a pensarlo, pero es verdad... y ahora que somos adultos, a pesar de que seguimos siendo tan iguales, no somos uno solo - _decía pausadamente perdiéndose en sus pensamientos_ \- somos personas diferentes, no es como si porque somos sextillizos vamos a estar juntos por siempre. Todos tenemos un tiempo diferente de vida... Cada uno morirá por diferentes razones, unos más pronto que otros...pero... Nunca imaginé que sería el primero...y tan pronto...

Osomatsu lo observaba con atención, dio unos pasos para estar un poco más cerca de él y verlo desde arriba mientras resguardaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

—A pesar de todo, yo tenía esa idea de que...en algún momento dejaríamos de ser ninis, que nos mudaríamos. Cada uno se casaría, tendría hijos, o talvez no, o no todos, pero no importa...aunque...no lograré estar ahí para descubrirlo... _-bajó la cabeza después de pronunciar eso último-_

No dejaba de ver el piso mientras decía todo, su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, y no porque fuera a llorar, ya lo había hecho lo suficiente anteriormente en varias ocasiones. Pero ahora su cuerpo se encontraba tan débil, que no podía evitar hablar así, y eso lo asustaba, ya que lo hacía sentir que cada vez le faltaba más poco.

—Oye Todomatsu no pienses así - _comenzó a decir Osomatsu mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de él, dejando una de sus rodillas levantada para poder recargar su brazo en ella-_

Nosotros nacimos ninis, y ninis moriremos, no te perderás de na-

Se detuvo inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, mientras Totty lo observaba ahora con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Definitivamente Osomatsu no tardaba mucho en meter la pata.

—Nghhh Olvida lo que dije jaja ja - _mencionó mientras sonreía y se rascaba la nuca_ \- ... Pero - _suspiró_ \- Todomatsu... Realmente no puedes imaginar lo triste que se siente tu hermano mayor al no poder hacer nada para ayudarte.

—...¿Cuál hermano mayor?

- _Osomatsu sonrió entrecerrando la mirada_ —Yo, pequeño bastardo.

—Pfff

Ambos rieron por un segundo, para terminar con un suspiro.

—Ven aquí - _mencionó el mayor extendiendo sus brazos y sonriendo cálidamente con los ojos cerrados-_

Totty enserió su sonrisa, hace tanto tiempo que no veía por parte de Osomatsu ese cariño de hermano mayor que le hacía sentir protegido.

—Osomatsu nii-san... - _susurró con ternura dejándose caer en los brazos de su hermano mayor y apretando los ojos-_

Osomatsu lo abrazó fuertemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Shhh tu oniichan está aqui...

—¡Cof cof cof cof!

La tos de Todomatsu interrumpió haciendo que se separaran, dejando a Osomatsu con una expresión de sorpresa al ver sangre en la mano de Totty después de que éste dejara de toser...

 **...**

La puerta de la sala donde se encontraban los hermanos se abrió de repente haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran y dirigieran su vista a ese punto. Donde se encontraba Osomatsu aún con su mano en el marco de la puerta y una mirada seria y decidida en su rostro.

—Chicos... Debemos hacer algo.

—¿Eh? -pronunció Ichimatsu-

—¡Debemos buscar una cura para Totty!

—¿A-A qué te refieres Osomatsu nii-san? El doctor le explicó a mamá que eso no tiene remed-

—¡Cállate Pajamatsu! ¡¿A quién le importa lo que dijo el doctor?! ¡¿Cuándo eso nos a detenido?! Nosotros nacimos sextillizos, nacimos siendo seis, no cinco, no cuatro ¡seis! ¿¡En serio dejaremos que la vida de uno de nosotros se nos escape de las manos así nada más!? No se ustedes pero yo no, y ¡estoy decidido! Buscaré una medicina o una cura que pueda salvar a nuestro estúpido hermano menor.

Exclamó Osomatsu provocando que los demás se miraran entre sí compartiendo una sonrisa que se formó en sus rostros. Estaban completamente de acuerdo con lo que su hermano mayor había dicho, así que se levantaron a la vez de sus respectivos lugares.

—¡Sí! -exlamaron todos-

—Iremos ahora mismo, ¡No hay que perder tiempo!

—Pero, que no debíamos evitar dejar sólo a Totty? - _preguntó el quinto de los hermanos haciendo que todos se detuvieran-_

—Pierdan cuidado Brother's, yo me encargaré de cuidar a nuest-

—Sí, sí gracias ~ - _mencionó Osomatsu agitando su brazo despidiéndose a sus espaldas del segundo, mientras todos juntos salían de la habitación cerrando la puerta sin dejar terminar su oración al de chaqueta oscura-_

* * *

Los cuatro hermanos se separaron en grupos de dos, Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu decidieron tomar camino en busca de Dekapan. Sabían que desde niños este hombre se podía encargar de numerosas cosas y actualmente se le podía ver en un laboratorio, así que dieron por hecho que algún tipo de ayuda les podría ofrecer. Mientras que Osomatsu y Choromatsu se dirigieron en dirección a donde se encontraba el doctor que había atendido a Todomatsu, y así talvez hablando con él, encontrar alguna pista que los ayudara con su fantasiosa búsqueda.

 **...**

—¿¡EHH?! - _Exclamó Jyushimatsu con su típico tono enérgico de siempre-_ ¿¡Cómo que no puedes ayudarnos Dekapan!?

—E-En estos momentos me encuentro a cargo del asunto de otras personas con un medicamento exclusivo que llevamos investigando - _mencionó el hombre bajando la hoja que los hermanos le habían entregado minutos antes con los exámenes de Todomatsu, para que se encargara de analizarlos-_

—Qué es lo que quieres a cambio - _decía el de sudadera morada con tal tono en su voz que parecía como si estuviera dispuesto a cumplir algún trabajo sucio si así se lo pidiera a cambio de ayudarlos-_

—¡N-No es eso! - _exclamó el hombre de bata blanca dejando notar una ola de nervios que le recorrió el cuerpo_ \- mi falta de tiempo no me permitiría encargarme de ambos asuntos a la vez.

—¡La vida de nuestro hermano menor es la que está en juego! - _dijo un tanto desesperado Jyushimatsu, sin dejar de mantener su enorme sonrisa decorándole el rostro, pero con una mirada de preocupación haciédose notar-_

—¡Y no es para menos! Trataré de aportar mi ayuda en lo que pueda, por ahora en lo más que podría aconsejarles es que por lo que veo...necesitarían de alguna planta curativa, algo que cure y regenere los órganos dañados. Dependiendo de lo avanzado que esté el virus y lo compatible que logre ser la medicina con el organismo de su hermano, ¡podría existir la posibilidad de una exitosa recuperación!

—¡¿Ohhh en serio?! ¡VIVAAAA! - _Saltó el quinto agitando sus brazos_ \- ¡Eso es una gran noticia nii-san! ¡Osomatsu nii-san y Choromatsu nii-san se pondrán muy felices!

—Aún no hay que celebrar Jyushimatsu, aunque es un buen avance - _mencionó Ichimatsu con una leve sonrisa de lado-_

 **•En el hospital•**

—Espere, ¿De verdad no habría si quiera una posibilidad de que se haya equivocado de exámenes con los de otra persona y la enfermedad de Todomatsu sea algo curable y menos grave?

—Puedes llegar a ser cruel a veces Choromatsu, deseando que alguien más sea el propietario de ese virus...que cruel, que vil~ - _dijo Osomatsu sonriendo y tallando su nariz mientras que el tercero gruñó en respuesta mientras le devolvió una mirada enfurecida-_

El de bata blanca negó con la cabeza para enseguida proseguir a explicarles a los hermanos.

—Llevábamos más de una semana sin hacerle un exámen a algún paciente, además que Matsuno-kun fue la primer persona que atendimos ese día, un error en esos análisis es imposible, lo lamento.

—Pero ¿en serio no existe algún tipo de tratamiento? Algo que nos ayude a evitar que esa enfermedad se lleve a nuestro hermano.

—En mi rama medicinal donde me encuentro jamás había tratado con un virus así, e escuchado de el, pero ni siquiera tiene nombre...es muy extraño y no estoy seguro si existan personas que trabajen buscando la cura a una enfermedad que va descomponiendo los órganos del cuerpo humano a tal velocidad... Aunque...

—¡¿Aunque?! -dijeron ambos en unísono-

-... Ustedes mismos podrían investigar, como dije, si es tan desconocida puede que su cura también lo sea...

—¡Eso es todo doc! Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto - _dijo el mayor con una gran sonrisa-_ vamos Choromatsu - _mencionó dirigiendo su mirada al tercero, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida enfrente suyo-_

—¡Esperen! - _ambos se detuvieron, pero el único que se giró fue Choromatsu_ \- no quiero darles falsas esperanzas, recuerden que como médico me encargo de hablar con la verdad y buscar alternativas si es necesario para poder salvar a mis pacientes. Es decir, por algo solo pude darle el pésame a su madre después de que saliera el resultado de los análisis.

Ambos hermanos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Esperanza? _-el mayor se giró para ver directamente al doctor aún con ambas manos en sus bolsillos-_ pero si eso es justo lo que necesitamos ahora - _sonrió por última vez para darse vuelta de nuevo e irse definitivamente-_

* * *

Los cuatro hermanos se encontraron en una calle un rato después, por ambos lados empezaron a contar satisfechos del pequeño avance que cada uno había logrado mientras caminaban a casa. Ya era un poco tarde, al punto de que el cielo con tonalidades anaranjadas alumbrababa por todos lados .

—¿Ven chicos? Solo queda llegar a casa para hablar de esto con papá y mamá y platicarselo a Todomatsu, ¡Y mañana continuaremos esforzándonos!

—No te emociones tanto con esto Osomatsu nii-san, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor ¿qué tal si al final no logramos nada? ¿Y si todo es en vano?

—No será en vano, y deja de ser aguafiestas pajamatsu. _-respondió el mayor indiferente caminando con las manos en su nuca_ -

—¡No soy aguafiestas, solo soy realista estúpido hermano!

—Que ruidosos...

—¡Exacto! No seas tan ruidoso Choromatsu, hasta Jyushimatsu está mas tranquilo que tú...

—¡Hey idiotas! ¿Qué hacen ahí? -escucharon esa voz familiar hablándoles no de tan lejos-

—¡Chibita! - _todos corrieron hacia el puesto de Oden-_

—¿Qué rayos les pasa? Hace tiempo que no se pasaban por aquí.

—¿En serio nos extrañaste Chibita? - _mencionó entusiasmado el de sudadera amarilla_ -

—¿Eh? ¡Ni en sueños! Entre menos vengan menos oden desperdicio en sus pedidos que no me pagan ¡idiotas!... Pero es extraño no verlos perder el tiempo aquí.

—Hemos estado algo... Ocupados.

—¿Acaso ya tienen empleo?

Todos se miraron entre sí y suspiraron, listos para contarle la historia a su amigo de la infancia.

 **...**

—¡¿EHHH!? ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? ¿Qué se traen entre manos? - _exclamó levantando una ceja-_

—Que más quisieramos que fuera una broma Chibita - _suspiró el de sudadera verde-_

—Oh vaya... No esperé nunca verlos metidos en una situación así.

—Pudiste habernos servido un plato mientras te explicaban... - _mencionó Ichimatsu con su tono indiferente-_

—¡Sí! ¡ODEN ODEN ODEN! _-Le siguió Jyushimatsu agitando los brazos-_

—Un plato no nos caería mal... - _dijo Osomatsu con los ojos cerrados y tomándose la barbilla_ \- ¡Entonces que sean cuatro y uno extra para Totty! - _exclamó estirando el brazo con el que sostenía su barbilla ahora apuntando a Chibita enumerándole los platos que ordenaba con sus dedos-_

—¿Y Karamatsu nii-san? - _nombró Jyushimatsu_ -

—¿Quién mierda es Karamatsu...? _-le siguió el de sudadera morada-_

—Ya es tarde... - _suspiró Choromatsu-_ También cuenta el de Karamatsu nii-san, que sean para llevar, no hay que perder mucho tiempo.

—Está bien... - _suspiró Chibita mientras que todos tomaban asiento-_

* * *

 **Karamatsu**

Por otro lado en la casa de los Matsuno se encontraban Karamatsu y Todomatsu, estaban ambos sentados cada uno en una esquina del sofá de la sala. El mayor viéndose al espejo mientras el menor permanecía recargado en el reposabrazos del sofá sin hacer nada.

El de sudadera azul notó el aburrimiento de su hermano, y sin duda quería levantarle los ánimos.

—¡Hey Brother! ¿Quieres hacer algo? ¿Qué necesitas? - _dijo levantándose de su lugar y dejando su espejo a un lado-_

—¿Eh? No nada, sólo tengo sueño _-respondió Todomatsu volviendo a recargar la cabeza en su brazo-_

—¿Estás seguro? Podemos ver televisión, jugar un juego de mesa, o si no tienes ánimos podría tocarte la guitarra y cantarte una dulce canción de cuna para arrullarte y así poder atraer a morfeo ~

—¡Duele! ¡Auch!

—¡¿Hehh?!

—¡Dueles Karamatsu nii-san! Avisa si dirás esas cosas - _dijo el menor abrazándose a sí mismo-_

Karamatsu sólo observó en silencio a su hermano pensando en que otra cosa decir sin que sus palabras le volvieran a provocar dolor.

—Aunque... - _comenzó a decir enderezándose un poco-_ Siempre eh pensado que eres un idiota demasiado amable... Y a pesar de que a veces no entiendo tus modas dolorosas y formas de hablar, creo que eres un buen hermano... y tu chaqueta es, genial...

Extrañamente todo quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, los cuales fueron eternos para Totty después de lo que había dicho. Hasta que un eufórico Karamatsu se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo mientras lloraba a mares.

—¡Oh my little Brother! ¿¡De verdad piensas eso de mí!? ¿¡Piensas que soy genial!?

—¡Dije que tu chaqueta es genial y, no me hagas cambiar de opinión! - _replicó Totty empujando como podía a Karamatsu sin éxito, hasta que se rindió. Y después de soltar un suspiro se dejó abrazar, rodeando con sus brazos la espalda de su hermano-_

Karamatsu a pesar de todo se sorprendió por la reacción del menor, y prosiguió a abrazarlo nuevamente pero ahora de una forma cálida y tranquila, apretando a su hermano suavemente contra sí mismo. De alguna manera esto último resultó agradable para el de sudadera rosada, puesto que acurrucó más su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano mayor sintiéndose más tranquilo y protegido.

Lo cual no duró mucho.

—¡Cof cof cof!

La tos de Todomatsu interrumpió de nuevo haciendo que se separaran rápidamente por el susto del mayor al escucharlo.

—¿¡Qué tienes Totty!? ¿¡Q-Quieres agua!?

—N-no n-no - _decía Todomatsu con voz entrecortada y cubriéndose la boca mientras seguía tosiendo-_

Karamatsu sin prestar atención a las negaciones de su hermano, corrió de prisa por un vaso con agua.

El de rosa comenzó calmarse un poco enseguida de que el segundo saliera de la sala, volvió a recargarse en el sofá ahora prestando atención a la mesita de enseguida donde reposaba su smarthphone. El cual tomó con una de sus manos y lo encendió, al momento apretó los ojos, suponiendo que el brillo de la pantalla había molestado su vista. Pero al intentar observar de nuevo, notó como una terrible neblina borrosa inundaba sus ojos, comenzó a sentirse mareado y por impulso dejó caer el celular.

—Nii-s-san... Ka-karama...m-matsu... Nii-san... - _llamaba a su hermano mientras comenzó a pararse para ir a buscarlo, dando como resultado que cayera al piso enseguida al no poder sostenerse en pie-._

Intentó pararse de vuelta inútilmente, logrando tan sólo sentarse en el piso y quedar recargado en el sofá.

—"No puedo hablar" - _decía internamente_ \- "No puedo respirar" - _pensó mientras posaba su mano en la garganta y jalando ligeramente el cuello de su sudadera por la desesperación-_

En ese mismo instante, mientras Totty abría y cerraba los ojos inconscientemente, vio delante de él abrirse la puerta dejando entrar a Karamatsu. Quien al ver la escena dejó caer el vaso con agua que traía en manos y acudió rápidamente hacia su hermano.

"¡Todomatsu háblame!"

"¡No te vayas!"

"¡No cierres los ojos!"

Eran las frases que el menor escuchaba lejanamente a pesar de que podía ver a su hermano enfrente suyo cada vez que abría los ojos, agitándolo sutilmente como podía para hacerlo reaccionar sin éxito alguno.

—¡Espera! - _Exclamó finalmente el de sudadera azul mientras salía corriendo nuevamente de la sala gritando los nombres de sus padres. Y recordando que aún no estaban en casa, siguió su camino corriendo hasta la calle-_

—¡BROTHEEEEER'S! - _Gritó estando a fuera ladeando su cabeza de un lado al otro con la esperanza de ver a sus hermanos, pero al no hacerlo regresó dentro desesperado, ahora acudiendo al teléfono de su casa para llamar a un hospital-_

Enseguida de eso regresó a la sala, observando como su hermano seguía en la misma posición ahora respirando con dificultad. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro preguntándose qué hacer, hasta que en un impulso tomó en brazos a Todomatsu decidido en llevarlo él mismo a un hospital. Pero un poco antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación se detuvo retrocediendo unos pasos.

—"No... El hospital más cerca sigue estando demasiado lejos como para ir corriendo con Totty en brazos, sólo le haría mas daño" - _decía internamente-_ ..."Y-Ya es muy tarde para llamar a un taxi" - _pensó volteando a ver la ventana dándose cuenta de la oscuridad de la calle y girándose para ver la hora en el reloj_ \- "Podría buscar uno pero solo perdería tiempo y...ni siquiera tengo dinero... " - _seguía pensando observando la habitación tratando de no moverse bruscamente para no agitar a Todomatsu_ \- "...¿D-Debería esperar a la ambulancia? ¿A que lleguen mis hermanos? ...¿¡Qué hago!?"

 **...**

* * *

—Les dije que no se demoraran, ya está oscuro, ¡es muy tarde!

—Somos adultos Choromatsu ~

—¿¡Ahora sí tomas en cuenta que lo somos, ah!?

Como siempre venían discutiendo los mayores mientras los menores les seguían caminando tranquilamente por detrás. Jyushimatsu se encontraba cargando las bolsas con el oden de todos, no le molestaba para nada puesto que incluso se le podía ver disfrutar relamiendo las sobras de su plato que se suponía comería en casa junto con todos.

Iban llegando a la entrada de su hogar, los gritos y sermones de Choromatsu se empezaron a escuchar por la casa. Al parecer aún no llegaban sus padres.

—¡Totty, Totty, Totty! - _repetía el quinto de manera animada-_

—¡Es verdad! Hay que platicarles a Totty y a Karamatsu de lo que hemos logrado hoy - _respondió Osomatsu volteando a ver a sus hermanos y aprovechando eso para ignorar a Choromatsu-_

—Insisto en que no deberíamos tomarnos tan en serio esto, ¡el golpe será mas duro si no logramos nada!

—Basta con eso Choromatsu, no seas tan negativo, el punto de esto también era no quedarnos con los brazos cruzados. Y al final logramos conseguir saber que la cura para Todomatsu puede existir en alguna parte, y gracias a Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu tenemos una pista para saber donde empezar a buscar. Y todo esto en un solo día, ahora ¿Te imaginas lo que podríamos lograr esforzándonos mañana y los demás días?

—Sí...¡pero-!

—¡Nada de peros! _-interrumpió el mayor dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala mientras los demás le seguían unos metros tras de él_ \- relájate un poco, ya verás que todo saldrá bien _-dijo finalmente mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas, para en seguida proseguir a abrir la puerta-_ ¡Estamos en cas-!

Se interrumpió a si mismo quedando atónito mientras observaba el fondo de la sala, los demás se sorprendieron por tal gesto y comenzaron a caminar hacia su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué pasa Osomatsu nii-san? - _habló Ichimatsu, siguiéndole Choromatsu por detrás, quien posó su mano en el hombro del de sudadera morada dándose paso a sí mismo para poder observar lo que ocurría-_

Al final de que todos quedaron a un lado de Osomatsu viendo el perfil de éste, que mantenía una mirada seca y sorprendida, giraron sus cabezas para observar el punto que el mayor veía al fondo de la habitación.

La sorpresa hizo que Jyushimatsu dejara caer las bolsas con el oden al piso ocasionando un silencio seco, el cual era acompañado por un llanto melancólico y fúnebre. Perteneciente al segundo de los hermanos.

Karamatsu yacía frente a ellos al fondo en el piso recargado en el sofá. Sosteniendo al menor de todos que estaba sentado a un lado de él, abrazándolo fuertemente y resguardando la cabeza de éste entre su pecho mientras él mismo permanecía aferrado a aquel delgado e inmóvil cuerpo.

El llanto del segundo era lo único que resonaba en la habitación, no paraba de sollozar puesto que hundido entre la situación en la que se encontraba, no se había percatado de la presencia de sus hermanos. Quienes permanecía inmóviles observando tal escena con un gran terror recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Hasta que el de sudadera azul levantó su mirada lentamente dejando ver un rostro con una expresión de dolor indescriptible, con las lágrimas sin dejar de salir por sus ya muy rojizos e irritados ojos, los cuales observaban a los hermanos de una manera desesperada.

Al instante de eso, todos corrieron hacia el segundo, con excepción de Osomatsu, quien siguió parado recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Q-Qué... ¿¡Q-Qué a pasado Karamatsu nii san!? - _habló Choromatsu asustado arrodillado frente a Karamatsu. Mientras que éste último no pudo dejar salir palabras de sus labios mas que sollozos-_

Ichimatsu quedó arrodillado también junto a Choromatsu, no comentó nada, pero su expresión lo decía todo. Mientras que Jyushimatsu permaneció parado tras Choromatsu, observando desde arriba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y cubriendo la mitad inferior de su cara con las mangas de sus manos.

—¡KARAMATSU CONTÉSTAME! - _Reclamó el tercero ya demasiado desesperado-_

Karamatsu aún sin poder decir nada, apretó los ojos y los labios mientras comenzó a liberar ligeramente a Todomatsu. Dejando ver el rostro de éste, el cual permanecía con una expresión seria después de que su cabeza se cayó ligeramente hacia el lado de Choromatsu.

Los tres hermanos sintieron una opresión en el pecho al observar tal cosa, y enseguida, se pudo ver a Choromatsu tomando la mano del menor. Aún se encontraba un poco tibia, pero no pudo encontrar pulso por más que buscaba en su muñeca.

Él sabía lo que estaba pasando, no había necesidad de que investigara por su cuenta. Pero aún así se dejó llevar por su desesperación, acercando su oído al pecho de Todomatsu con esperanza de poder escuchar algún latido...el cual nunca encontró.

—¿Todomatsu? - _susurró el cuarto posando su mano por encima del pie de Totty_ \- ¡Todomatsu! - _exclamó con un poco mas de fuerza mientras agitaba ligeramente la pierna del menor-_

—No puede ser... - _suspiró Choromatsu dejando caer sus primeras lágrimas y apretando la mano de su hermano menor-_

Por detrás de ellos ya se podían escuchar unos sollozos pertenecientes al quinto de los hermanos, el cual se subió sobre el sofá, quedando recostado boca abajo por encima de la cabeza de Todomatsu y posando sus manos en los hombros de este.

—¿Totty? Totty... _-pronunciaba mientras iba rodeando con sus manos el cuello del menor, dejándolas finalmente en el pecho de éste mientras lo abrazaba y recargaba su cabeza sobre la de su hermano llorando desconsoladamente_ \- Totty no te quedes dormido... ¡Despierta!

El llanto de Jyushimatsu era tan fuerte como él mismo, sin duda sus emociones las dejaba explotar y salir al 100 % ...nada iba a evitar desahogar a su ahora estrujado corazón.

—J-Jyushimatsu... - _susurró el cuarto observando a su hermano menor, no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y sentarse en el sofá a su lado para intentar consolarlo. Tal vez porque eso le ayudaría a buscar consuelo a él mismo al no saber como dejar salir sus emociones-_

—¡Ichimatsu nii-san! - _exclamó el ahora menor de los Matsuno, dejándose caer en los brazos del de sudadera morada. Y ahogando su llanto en el pecho de éste_ -

Por otro lado se encontraba Osomatsu parado...observando a sus hermanos a unos pasos de ellos, resguardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su roja sudadera. Para finalmente darse la vuelta y darles la espalda.

Duró así unos segundos, hasta que sacó ambas manos de sus bolsillos dejándolas caer a los costados. Para enseguida empuñarlas con fuerza, y finalmente darse la vuelta dejando ver una expresión de furia en su rostro.

—¡MALDITO BASTARDO! - _Gritó cayendo arrodillado frente a Todomatsu y tomándolo bruscamente por el pecho de su sudadera-_

Karamatsu y Choromatsu reaccionaron asustados sujetando al mayor cada uno por un brazo para que parara, pero el mayor respondió empujándoles a ambos con fuerza.

—¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE SUCEDE TODOMATSU?! - _Proseguió volviendo a sostener al menor por la sudadera y agitandolo_ \- ¡¿QUÉ TAN EGOÍSTA PUEDES LLEGAR A SER PARA IRTE ASÍ NADA MAS EH?!

Los menores observaban asustados en el sofá mientras los segundos hermanos intentaban hacer que Osomatsu parara sin éxito alguno.

—¿¡NO PUDISTE ESPERAR UN POCO MÁS?! ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

En seguida de eso, los mayores dejaron de intentar sostener a Osomatsu, y permanecieron atónitos y dolidamente sorprendidos mientras observaban como el mayor iba soltando el agarre de Todomats. Mientras que proseguía a elevar poco a poco sus manos, llegando al rostro del menor y acariciando las mejillas de éste con las yemas de sus dedos.

—...¿Por qué...? - _Pronunció con una voz más calmada y quebrada, dejando ver como sus ojos llenos de furia cambiaban a una expresión melancólica y triste. Ahora comenzaba a soltar el rostro de Totty, empuñando sus manos de nuevo y finalmente dejándolas caer a sus costados. Al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas comenzaron a gotear en el piso-_

El silencio volvió a aparecer, pero no duró nada, puesto que los sollozos de todos y el llanto de Jyushimatsu volvieron a apoderarse de la habitación.

—Osomatsu nii..- _Pronunció Choromatsu observando a su hermano mayor, el cual se había colocado la capucha de la sudadera para no dejar ver su rostro. Y dejó posar su brazo en el hombro del tercero para enseguida recargar su cabeza en él... Jamás lo había visto así, parecía una broma, una muy cruel-_

Choromatsu no rechazó para nada ese acercamiento, y permitió que su hermano mayor llorara en silencio en su hombro. Mientras él continuaba derramando lágrimas ahora cubriéndose la frente con su mano.

Por otro lado, Jyushimatsu continuó llorando abrazado de Ichimatsu el cual también lloraba pero intentando disimular lo más que podía, ocultando su rostro lo más posible.

Mientras que finalmente Karamatsu volvió a aferrarse al cuerpo del menor, abrazándolo mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza llorando y recargando su cabeza en la de Todomatsu.

Justo en ese momento, unas luces rojas y azules comenzaron a iluminar ligeramente por la ventana, mientras que el sonido de una sirena resonaba fuertemente...

La ambulancia había llegado.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Definitivamente el próximo capítulo será el final,

Trataré de escribirlo lo más rapido que pueda ^^

¡Les agradezco especialmente Samantha y SAKURITA! muchas gracias por leer desde el principio y continuar hasta el segundo capítulo a pesar de mi fail con la introducción D: no me lo esperé ;/;

Y con respecto a lo de Totty... No mencionaré nada para no arruinar más de lo que está, esta historia (?)

Pero espero el capítulo final sea de su agrado, y también el de cualquier otra personita que se anime a leer este intento de Fic(?)

¡Al igual espero que éste penúltimo capítulo les haya gustado!

Me esforzaré mucho también en el siguiente ^^

Hasta entonces ~ uwu


	4. Chapter 4

**La noche siguiente**

* * *

Osomatsu se encontraba parado recargado en la pared junto a la puerta de entrada de su casa. A comparación de como estaba la noche anterior ahora permanecía con un semblante serio mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y observaba el cielo estrellado de esa noche. Era de las únicas y pocas veces en las que se le podía ver vistiendo con un traje, el cual lo traía algo desarreglado, con el saco abierto y sin corbata para su propia comodidad.

A unos pasos de él se podía ver a Chibita caminando hacia el mayor lentamente con un pequeño ramo de flores blancas. Cuando quedó parado a un lado de él no le quedó más remedio que llamarle para tener su atención y sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—Oe, Osomatsu

—¿Huh? Ah.. Chibita, has venido - _pronunció dirigiendo la vista al nombrado con una mirada un tanto sorprendida, la cual cambió enseguida de quitar el cigarro de su boca y exhalar el humo hacia el cielo-_

—Sí...eh... - _se detuvo durante unos segundos observando al piso-_... Lo lamento _-terminó por decir mientras se rascaba la nunca un tanto avergonzado-_

—Si te es tan difícil darme tus condolencias no es necesario Chibita _-dijo el mayor dirigiéndole una sonrisa sutil_ \- pero gracias.

—E-Es extraño ¿sabes?

Osomatsu solo volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia a él como respuesta.

—Justo a penas ayer estaban todos hablándome sobre...-

 _-El mayor interrumpió dejando salir un profundo suspiro_ —No me hables de eso...

—¿Eh? - _pronunció perplejo dejando mostrar un par de parpadeos-_

—Estábamos buscando una solución, y posiblemente la hubiéramos encontrado... _-Decía sin dejar de ver el cielo_ \- pero Choromatsu tenía razón, no sirvió para nada, porque ese idiota decidió marcharse así nada más...

—...Osom-

—¿¡Acaso no pudo haber esperado un poco más de tiempo!? A que lográramos encontrar esa cura, o tan siquiera...a que llegáramos a casa.

- _Chibita torció los labios dirigiendo una mirada al piso para enseguida voltear a ver de nuevo el perfil de Osomatsu_ —Oye... Las personas no pueden elegir en que momento irse...

—¡Ya lo sé! - _dijo ésto último levantando la voz y tirando el cigarrillo al piso y pisarlo con fuerza al mismo instante de eso-_

Chibita no pudo mas que ocultar su mirada y encogerse de hombros ¿Qué se supone que podría decir en una situación como esa?

—...Eh...¿Puedo pasar?

Osomatsu al darse cuenta, suspiró cerrando sus ojos y guardó la calma. Se había vuelto a descontrolar por un segundo, al parecer el tema de la cura del día anterior era delicado para él, pero eso no le daba derecho a desquitarse sin razón con Chibita...o eso pasó por su mente cuando asimiló lo que había dicho, en seguida de dirigirle la mirada al contrario.

—Claro - _mencionó abriéndole la puerta para que pasara primero y siguiéndole por la espalda-_

Al estar en el interior de la casa, Osomatsu dirigió a Chibita a una de las habitaciones, abriendo la puerta para que entrara.

Chibita se sintió tremendamente vulnerable al entrar a esa habitación oscura, que estaba siendo iluminada tan solo por la luz de la noche que entraba por una de las ventanas y por varias velas posicionadas al rededor.

En medio del cuarto frente a él yacía un ataud de madera, decorado con flores e inciensos. Y al fondo dos pequeños sofás, acomodados cada uno en una esquina.

Chibita no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada ahí, ya que una voz familiar se encontraba intentando darles ánimos a los padres, o eso parecía...

—Tranquilos señores, solo vean el lado bueno - _decía aquel hombre de traje sentado en un sillón que permanecía recargado en la pared, a un lado del sofá donde estaban sentados los padres-_ al tener hijos iguales no notarán que falta uno...-

Un golpe en toda la cara hizo callar de inmediato al hombre, el cual cayó un par de metros frente al sofá donde se encontraban ambos padres, prosiguiendo a que Matsuzo se parara para ver al sujeto desde arriba. Quien aún permanecía en el piso sosteniendo la zona del golpe con una de sus manos, y siendo observado por Matsuyo con una mirada de rabia que era opacada por un aura oscura que desprendía de ella misma. La cual no dejaba que la expresión de su rostro se notara en su totalidad.

—¿Q-Qu... ¿¡Qué rayos le sucede!?

—¿Cómo se atreve a decir tal cosa? Si solo vino a burlarse le pido que se retire de inmediato - _pronunció Matsuzo con una frialdad impresionante-_

—P-Pero ¡yo solo intentaba animarlos un poco! Era una broma - _dijo sonriendo con notable nerviosismo-_

—¿Qué no vez que no estamos para eso Iyami? - _siguió Choromatsu, quien se había parado frente al nombrado acompañándole por un lado Osomatsu con su presencia, limitandose a observar-_

—Está bien, ya entien-

—Oigan... - _Iyami fue interrumpido por la voz de Chibita, haciendo que éste y los mayores dirigieran su mirada en dirección a la voz, encontrándose con Chibita parado a un lado del ataúd con la cabeza agachada a modo de pena. Ya que su altura no le ayudaba a sobresalir para observar el interior-_

—V-Voy por un banco... - _suspiró Choromatsu-_

Tal escena provocó que el ambiente anterior desapareciera, dejando a Iyami que se dirigiera con tranquilidad a su anterior asiento.

En seguida, Osomatsu sintió un par de toques en su hombro, así que se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Totoko. La cual se encontraba vestida con un lindo kimono negro.

—Oh Osomatsu-kun, lamento mucho esto, - _pronunció la chica con los ojos cerrados y oprimiendo sus manos entrelazadas contra su pecho_ \- pero saben que aún me tienen a mí ¿cierto?

Osomatsu la observó en silencio por un segundo, para enseguida devolverle una sonrisa mientras asentía con su cabeza.

—Muchas gracias Totoko-chan.

Dijo sin más, dándose la vuelta y provocando que a Totoko se le borrara la sonrisa de su rostro dejando notar una mirada interrogante. ¿Acaso a pesar de todo, ésta era una forma de animarlo a su manera?

Por otro lado estaba Chibita aún sosteniendo sus flores con ambas manos, dando un suspiro para animarse a sí mismo a subir en el banco y asomarse por encima del ataúd.

Al hacer eso mismo, pudo notar más de cerca cada detalle...el ataúd abierto únicamente de su mitad superior, manteniendo sobre la otra mitad unos adornos y flores muy bellas, en donde acomodó las suyas. Y al dirigir su mirada hacia la otra esquina, podía verse a Todomatsu con un semblante relajado en su rostro, vestido de blanco con una camisa sencilla pero bien abotonada y arreglada, y con ambas manos reposando sobre su pecho con una flor rosa en medio.

Chibita no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver cada detalle de esa escena.

—N-No...no parece una broma después de todo - _dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa notando a Osomatsu parado en la esquina del ataúd frente a lo que serían los pies de Todomatsu-_

—¿Aún pensabas que lo era?

—¡No, no! Solo que...ésto me trae viejos...recuerdos ¿sabes? **(1*)**

—Ah sí...pero ésto es tan real que si fuera una farsa, ganaría tanto dinero como para gastarlo en el pachinko y las chicas que quisiera - _pronunció posando una mano en su nuca y sonriendo ligeramente-_ ¿No crees Chibita? - _dijo ésto último abriendo uno de sus ojos para observar a su viejo amigo-_

—¿Eh? ... Oh sí, sí - _respondió Chibita sonriendo un poco para seguirle la corriente al mayor pero volteando a ver a Todomatsu-_

Era extraño para él notar como Osomatsu podía ser él mismo aún en una situación así, haciendo que se preguntara ¿Qué tanto le está afectando perder a uno de los sextillizos a la familia Matsuno?

En seguida de eso volvió a dirigir su mirada al mayor. Pero notando ahora como éste, sin darse cuenta de que era observado, miraba a Totty con los ojos entrecerrados y cubriendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco.

No duró mucho con ese semblante, ya que después de unos segundos se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir de nuevo a su posición en la calle. Sacando un cigarrillo de la bolsa en su saco que se encuentra a la altura del corazón, colocándolo en su boca y encendiéndolo mientras seguía caminando, dejando salir el humo justo antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Chibita tras ver eso, dirigió su mirada tras él. Observando el sofá a su izquierda en el fondo, donde se encontraban sentados Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu, vestían con un traje negro. Pero era como si no estuviesen, ya que permanecían en silencio.

Ichimatsu abrazando una de sus piernas sobre el sofá, recargando su cabeza en ella mientras observaba la nada en el piso.

Karamatsu abrazando sus codos pero con una de las manos tapando su rostro, era como si siguiera llorando pero no se le escuchaba sollozar ni se le veía inmutarse.

Y en medio de los dos se encontraba Jyushimatsu abrazando a ambos y juntando sus cabezas. Tenía una expresión triste, con la cabeza cabizbaja y sin su boca abierta, era extraño verlo así.

Chibita giró la cabeza a su lado derecho, donde se hallaba el sofá en el que permanecían los padres.

Ambos sentados, Matsuyo abrazando a su marido y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de éste, mientras que Iyami los observaba ansioso sentado en el sillón a un lado de ellos. Y Choromatsu parado intentado consolar a sus padres cuando a penas podía consigo mismo.

Por último Chibita pasó a observar a Todomatsu de nuevo, entristeciendo su mirada y apretando ligeramente los bordes del ataúd.

Hasta que de pronto se le pudo ver bajando deprisa y corriendo hacia la salida.

Osomatsu lo vio salir a toda velocidad, pero no llamó su atención y continuó recargando su cabeza en la pared.

 **...**

Chibita corría decidido, estaba llegando a lo que era su casa, entró pasando rápidamente a su habitación, abriendo la puerta y encendiendo la luz pero quedándose parado unos segundos sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta. Observaba aquel pequeño buró que estaba a un lado de su cama.

Se acercó a paso lento a ese punto, quedando parado frente a el, y posando sus manos en las esquinas del buró mientras observaba un frasco que yacía sobre éste mismo.

Dentro de el, había una bella flor blanca llena de vida, la cual observó con ternura mientras rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el cristal del frasco.

Después de unos segundos así, bajó ligeramente su mirada al primer cajón, abriéndolo en seguida. Sacando algo que guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para luego de eso, salir corriendo de nuevo.

Chibita no tenía otra manera de llegar de vuelta a la casa de los Matsuno más que a pie. Sumando esto lo tarde que era y que su casa no se encontraba nada cerca como hubiera querido en ese momento, provocó que se demorara en llegar.

 **...**

—¡OSOMATSU! _-Gritó Chibita desde lejos mientras seguía corriendo hacia el nombrado, quedando parado frente a él sosteniendo sus rodillas y respirando agitadamente por el cansancio-_

—¿Qué te ocurre Chibita? - _respondió Osomatsu un tanto sorprendido-_

—V-Vengo a...traerles...algo que...quizás necesiten ahora - _decía entrecortado mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos-_

—¿Alcohol? Sí dame, lo necesito - _decía mientras se abalanzaba contra Chibita-_

—¡No idiota! ¡Déjame terminar!

—¿Entonces?

Chibita quedó en silencio durante unos segundos mientras abrazaba algo contra sí.

—Desde hace mucho...estuve buscando una solución para algo...eh... Quería _"Quería mantener algo conmigo a la fuerza" -pensó-_ ... S-Se supone que ésto podría ayudar a que...

—¡Chibita escúpelo! - _exclamó Osomatsu con los brazos cruzados sin entender lo que ocurría-_

—N-No queda mucho pero talvez podría _-tragó saliva_ \- reanimar a Todomatsu...

—...¿Eh? - _pronunció el mayor parpadeando un par de veces sorprendido-_

—¡L-Llevaba durante un tiempo usando ésto para-! _-se interrumpió a sí mismo agitando su cabeza mientras apretaba los ojos_ \- S-Sólo sé que, ustedes lo necesitan más que yo - _dijo ésto último agachando la cabeza y extendiéndole sus manos a Osomatsu con un pequeño gotero que sostenía-_

Eso provocó que a el mayor de los Matsuno se le resbalara el cigarro de su boca, tomando a Chibita por los hombros y empujándolo hacia dentro de la casa.

...

—¡OIGAN, CHIBITA PUEDE REVIVIR A TODOMATSU! - _Exclamó Osomatsu al abrir la puerta de la habitación bruscamente mientras empujaba a Chibita-_

—¡O-O-Oye! ¡NO LO DIGAS ASÍ, IDIOTA!

Todos reaccionaron elevando la cabeza y levantándose de sus respectivos lugares para acercarse alrededor del ataúd justo después de que Chibita volviera a subirse sobre el banco.

Todos esperaban y observaban con ansias y esperanzas, mientras que Chibita un tanto nervioso por la presión del momento comenzó a destapar el gotero. Prosiguió a abrir ligeramente los labios de Totty para enseguida dejar de caer un par de gotas, dejando a todos observando con expectativa.

...

—Basura... - _Pronunció molesto Jyushimatsu después de esperar, siendo el primero en darse la vuelta para irse a sentar, dejando un poco perplejo a Ichimatsu por sentir que le robaba las palabras de la boca. Caminando tras de él, y siguiéndoles los demás mientras ladeaban la cabeza de un lado al otro decepcionados-._

Dejando únicamente a Karamatsu aún parado unos segundos, en la espera de que ese talvez "milagroso" gotero que había traído Chibita surgiera efecto, pero terminó dándose la vuelta desanimado como los demás.

—Y-Yo...yo creí que...

- _Osomatsu dejó escapar un suspiro mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Chibita_ —Tranquilo Chibita, lo intentaste _-decía mientras le dejaba mostrar una sonrisa reconfortante_ \- gracias.

Chibita no respondió nada, esperaba otro resultado, así que solamente bajó de donde estaba un tanto cabizbajo. Pero siendo interrumpido por la voz de Choromatsu, que llamó la atención de todos.

—Oigan chicos, creo que...ya es hora.

Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que quería decir cuando voltearon a la ventana y se dieron cuenta de que se comenzaba a ver el cielo más claro.

Se levantaron de sus asientos para prepararse, al mismo tiempo de que Osomatsu se quedó junto al ataúd, listo para cerrar la parte superior. Pero al intentar bajar la tapa se detuvo al quedarse observando a Todomatsu, nunca olvidará como el rostro de Totty cambió a parecerse al de él mismo, en seguida cambiar de nuevo apareciendo la expresión de Karamatsu, después la de Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, y finalmente la misma expresión que el menor tenía en un principio.

Definitivamente el que todos tuvieran el mismo rostro, no estaba ayudando a la calma del mayor. Quien después de perderse en esa alucinación, quedó con una expresión de confusión en su rostro, los ojos abiertos de par en par y un tic acompañando a uno de ellos. Mientras que seguía en la misma posición de cerrar el ataúd.

—Hey Osomatsu -l _a voz del segundo lo sacó de su conmoción, dirigiéndole la mirada al que estaba parado a unos pasos de él, posando una de sus manos sobre la parte inferior cerrada del ataúd-_ ¿Estás bien?

—Sí...no hay problema - _dio un suspiro antes de volver a intentar cerrarlo, pero la mano de Choromatsu interrumpió el movimiento-_

Osomatsu volteó a verlo sorprendido, Choromatsu se encontraba a un lado de él sosteniendo la tapa. Al mismo tiempo que Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu se acercaron del otro lado del ataúd, posando cada uno su mano sobre la tapa y a la vez Karamatsu haciendo lo mismo al lado de Choromatsu.

Quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Dirigieron su vista al interior del ataúd para echarle una última mirada a Totty, y después de un suspiro terminaron por cerrarlo todos juntos.

No pudieron evitar encogerse de hombros después de eso, pero no les quedó remedio más que posicionarse en los costados del ataúd mientras Osomatsu lo aseguraba y cerraba con un candado.

Finalmente cuando el mayor terminó, se puso de pie y se dirigió frente a la parte superior del ataúd. Levantándolo y posando éste sobre uno de sus hombros, quedando como guía a los demás quienes hicieron lo mismo detrás del mayor en los costados del ataúd. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu de un lado y por el otro Choromatsu y Karamatsu.

Comenzaron a caminar fuera de la casa, siguiéndolos los demás a sus espaldas, mientras se dirigían hacia el cementerio de Akatsuka al mismo tiempo que ya podía verse el amanecer.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de hacer su recorrido por la ciudad, llegaron finalmente. Dejando reposar el ataúd en el piso mientras los mismos hermanos Matsuno se comenzaron a encargar de desenterrar el agujero en donde dejarían a su hermano.

Decidieron hacerlo ellos mismos, mínimo antes de que la tumba se decorara con la lápida.

Al momento de terminar y proceder a ir bajando el ataúd, los padres y demás invitados que habían llegado comenzaron a dejar caer flores. Los hermanos se detuvieron para hacer lo mismo una vez que habían dejado el ataúd hasta el fondo.

Cada uno tomó una pequeña flor blanca, la cual arrojaron al mismo tiempo. Y después de quedarse unos segundos observando, prosiguieron a enterrar de a poco, cubriendo el agujero con la tierra. Pero cuando estaban por terminar, no pudieron evitar detenerse al escuchar llorar a su mamá.

Cada uno quedó parado observando a sus padres que se encontraban del otro lado frente a ellos.

—Todomatsu...mi Todomatsu - _pronunciaba abrazada de su marido-_

Unos sollozos comenzaron a acompañar al llanto de Matsuyo, ya que Karamatsu no pudo evitar quedar arrodillado cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Haciendo que Choromatsu, que estaba a un lado de él se agachara intentando consolarlo.

— ¡Waaaaahhh! - _comenzó Jyushimatsu cayendo de rodillas y reposando la frente en sus manos mientras comenzaba a ahogar su llanto en el piso-_

Ichimatsu siguió el ejemplo de Choromatsu, agachándose mientras posaba su mano en la espalda del quinto en un intento de calmarlo. Dejando a Osomatsu en medio de ellos siendo el único que seguía parado y sereno. Mientras se escuchaba el llanto de los hermanos a sus lados, y el de su madre en frente suyo del otro lado donde yacía enterrado el menor.

De un día para el otro pasaron de ser sextillizos a convertirse en quintillizos, ¿Qué procedía ahora que estaban por dejar al menor de sus hermanos en ese oscuro agujero? La idea de dejarlo ahí no les gustaba, pero la de convertirlo en cenizas les hacía tragar fuerte solo de imaginarlo, así que decidieron tomar ese camino.

De repente sin que se dieran cuenta, todo había quedado en silencio. Sin embargo todos seguían en la misma posición.

Hasta que la voz de alguien llamó la atención de todos. Haciendo que levantaran la cabeza observando donde se encontraba Jyushimatsu.

Segundos antes, el quinto había levantado la cabeza con tal brusquedad que golpeó accidentalmente a Ichimatsu haciendo que éste cayera sobre su espalda. Sin que Jyushimatsu siquiera se inmutara por lo que había hecho, quedó aún arrodillado con las manos en el piso, la cabeza levantada y sus ojos abiertos sorpresivamente.

—¡Oigan! - _exclamó provocando que todos lo voltearan a ver-_ ¡Escucho algo, escucho algo! - _repetía mientras pegaba la cabeza en el piso-_

Todos intercambiaron miradas extrañados.

—E-E-Es ¡Es verdad! - _dijo Choromatsu después de hacer lo mismo que el menor, agachándose y pegando el oído en el piso_ \- ¡Se escucha algo!

...

—¡TOTTY! - _gritó Karamatsu alarmado con las manos en su cabeza provocando que los demás le siguieran pegando un grito-_

—¡Todos! ¡Tomen una pala y-!

Osomatsu intentó darles la indicación a todos, pero fue interrumpido por Jyushimatsu. El cual se había lanzado de una manera sobrehumana, girando como si fuera un remolino sobre la tumba para desenterrarla con rapidez.

Todos se hicieron a un lado deprisa para evitar que la tierra que el quinto lanzaba hacia afuera les cayera encima.

Cuando Jyushimatsu llegó hasta el fondo, levantó como pudo el ataúd desde abajo, haciendo que para los demás fuera más fácil levantar y sacarlo, apoyándose con unas cuerdas que jalaban de los extremos. Haciendo que enseguida pudieran tener el ataúd a un lado de ellos.

Karamatsu y Choromatsu se dirigieron deprisa al agujero para ayudar salir a Jyushimatsu, y una vez que salió, corrieron a arrodillarse frente al ataúd en su orden de nacimiento.

Una vez que quedaron todos frente a él, intercambiaron miradas un tanto asustados mientras sus padres observaban unos pasos atrás con ansiedad. Hasta que finalmente Osomatsu retiró el candado, y comenzó a abrir la tapa con lentitud.

Osomatsu arrugó la frente cuando se encontró a Todomatsu de la misma manera en que lo vio antes de que cerraran el ataúd.

—...¿Qué..?

Después de escuchar eso, el mayor apretó los ojos mientras agitaba la cabeza, para luego encontrarse a Totty medio sentado recargado en uno de sus brazos y usando el otro para tallarse los ojos. ¿De nuevo estaba imaginando cosas?

-¡TOTTY! - _Gritaron el resto de los hermanos emocionados, justo antes de lanzarse sobre Todomatsu. Provocando que la tapa del ataúd se cerrara con ellos adentro, dejándolos a todos con las piernas de fuera pataleando para salir-_

Osomatsu suspiró y se puso de pie para abrir de vuelta el ataúd, provocando que todos salieran disparados y cayeran al piso a un par de metros de ahí.

—¡Gaah! - _se quejó Todomatsu sentado en el piso mientras sostenía su cabeza, pero una vez que abrió los ojos, comenzó a levantar la vista lentamente. Encontrándose a unos pasos de él al mayor, quien lo observaba con una mirada molesta-_ O-Osomatsu ni... - _pronunció asustado y sorprendido-_

—¡Tú...! - _exclamó Osomatsu con voz ronca antes de lanzarse al menor, provocando que éste se encogiera de hombros mientras apretaba los ojos-_

—¡AAAAAAHHH!

Segundos después de gritar asustado, Totty comenzó a abrir uno de sus ojos con lentitud. Encontrándose con su hermano mayor ahora entre sus piernas, abrazándolo por la cintura y recostado pecho tierra.

—¡NO LO VUELVAS A HACER... ¡TODOMACHUUU...! - _gritaba Osomatsu, ahogando sus llantos en el vientre de Totty mientras pataleaba-_

—¿Ehh...?

—¡Oh! ¡Tottyyy! - _se unió Karamatsu, arrodillándose junto a Todomatsu para abrazarlo-_

Enseguida Choromatsu e Ichimatsu se arrodillaron también al otro costado.

—¡Totty, Totty! - _les siguió Jyushimatsu. Abrazando a Todomatsu por detrás pero estirando sus brazos para alcanzar a sus hermanos, acercándolos más entre sí-_

Y finalmente sus padres llegando deprisa tras ellos, uniéndose al abrazo mientras lloraban.

—...Eh vuelto...

—¡Bienvenido a casa! - _respondieron todos en unísono, para luego llorar de nuevo juntos-_

—Vaya... - _mencionó Chibita a un lado de Iyami dejando mostrar una sonrisa relajada-_ Oye... ¿Estás llorando? - _levantó una ceja con sonrisa burlona-_

—¿¡EHHH!? ¡Claro que no! - _gritó alarmado en seguida de tallarse los ojos con el brazo-_

—Pfff jajaja

Después de eso, se podía ver a la familia Matsuno poniéndose de pie.

—Bien chicos... ¿Ya saben que hacer no? - _se escuchó a Osomatsu decirles a sus hermanos después de intercambiar una mirada con ellos-_

Todos sonrieron de una manera perversa luego de sacar de sus espaldas bates, machetes y hachas que utilizaron para correr a destruir el ataúd. Pero luego de comenzar eso, provocaron una oleada de polvo y tablones que salieron disparados a todas direcciones. Haciendo que todas las personas que se encontraban observando la cálida escena familiar de momentos antes saliera corriendo por sus vidas.

—¿¡Qué acaso vinieron preparados, idiotas!? - _gritó Chibita mientras corría lejos del lugar-_

—¡NINIS! - _Todos se detuvieron al instante de escuchar la voz irritada de su madre, quedando pausados cada uno en su posición de estar golpeando algo-_

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! Pudimos recuperar el dinero que pagamos por ese-! - _Matsuyo se interrumpió a sí misma al sentir la mano de su marido posarse en su hombro. Sintiendo tranquilidad tomó un suspiro para calmarse-_

—Creo que...está bien por ésta ocasión - _dijo Matsuzo después de intercambiar una mirada con Matsuyo y ambos sonreirles a sus muchachos-_

Todos sonrieron apenados, algunos rascando su nuca y otros escondiendo a sus espaldas lo que habían utilizado como arma hace unos momentos.

Los padres se acercaron a ellos enseguida de eso. Y en eso Matsuzo abrazó a los mayores por encima de los hombros, seguido de que Matsuyo tomara a Todomatsu de las mejillas con ambas manos besándole la frente.

—Bien... ¿Vamos a casa?

—¡Sí! - _exclamaron los hermanos en unísono elevando un brazo para responder a su padre_ -

Y así fue como regresaron todos juntos a su hogar.

* * *

—Bien, ya me voy. - _decía Todomatsu mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación-_

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?

— Uh... ¿Ya te quedó la costumbre de cuidar de él Choromatsu? ~

—¡Sólo es una pregunta! Y estoy seguro que tú también quieres saberlo.

—No es nada, solo quiero salir un rato. Estuve tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que tengo esa necesidad ¿saben? - _dicho ésto último deslizó la puerta para irse-_ Vuelvo en un rato ~

—¡Sí...! - _respondieron los hermanos a la vez pero con un aire agotador-_

Enseguida de eso se escuchó cerrarse la puerta, quedando todos en su lugar insatisfechos por ver de nuevo a su hermano menor irse como siempre a quien sabe donde mientras todos se quedaban en casa aburridos.

- _Segundos después, se escuchó deslizarse la puerta de vuelta_ —¿No vienen?

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Todomatsu sorprendidos, para enseguida pararse emocionados y correr hacia el menor.

—¡Totty! ¿A dónde vamos?

—Humm bueno, no lo sé.

—¡¿QUÉ?! - _respondieron todos a la vez-_

—Ya se me hacía raro que nos invitaras a una de tus salidas Todomatsu... - _pronunció Osomatsu recargándose en la pared-_

—Por las ansias de querer salir ni siquiera hice planes, solo quería estirar las piernas de una vez ...

Después de que Todomatsu dijo eso, se pudo ver a Ichimatsu caminar de vuelta hacia la habitación.

—Heeeey espera - _dijo Osomatsu rodeando el cuello del cuarto con su brazo para detenerlo-_ ¡Ya sé a dónde podemos ir!

—¿A dónde...? - _respondió Choromatsu inseguro y levantando una ceja-_

—¡Con Chibita!

...

—...¿Eh?

* * *

Un rato después, mientras Chibita se encontraba sentado en tranquilidad con su puesto de oden, se exaltó al escuchar a los sextillizos dirigiéndose hacia él.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen a-?

—¡CHIBITAAAA! - _Se vio interrumpido al escuchar gritar a Karamatsu y los menores exceptuando a Ichimatsu, mientras se abalanzaban contra él abrazándolo-_

—¿¡EHHH!? ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿¡Q-QUÉ?! - _Balbuceaba_ -

Chibita se encontraba en shock por tales acercamientos, pero se calmó de golpe al ver en frente suyo a Osomatsu sentado y sonriendo con satisfacción al estar disfrutando de tal espectáculo. Teniendo a Choromatsu e Ichimatsu sentados a su izquierda observando también, aunque éste último con algo de indiferencia.

—¿¡Q-Qué rayos Osomatsu!? - _exclamó ya un tanto sonrojado-_

—Gracias Chibita - _interrumpió Todomatsu al separarse-_

—¡ERES EL MEJOR CHIBITAAAA! - _dijo Jyushimatsu enseguida de sacudirle la cabeza-_

—Nunca podré pagarte ésto... - _pronunció Karamatsu posando su mano en el hombro de Chibita-_

—¿Ehhh?

—Dejáte mimar un poco Chibita ~

—¿¡Qué les pasa!? ¿A qué han venido? - _exclamó recargando sus palmas sobre la mesa del puesto-_

—Oh vamos Chibita, solo queríamos agradecerte por...habernos ayudado _-dijo el de sudadera verde rascando su mejilla con el índice-_

—Tsk... Yo no hice nada, idiotas... - _respondió cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos-_

—Oh vaya...en ese caso, nos gastaremos éste dinero que recuperamos del funeral en otra parte ~ - _decía Osomatsu agitando una paja de billetes-_

—Pensábamos gastarlo aquí en tu puesto y dejarte lo demás por todos los platos que no te hemos pagado en agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por mí... Peeero ...- _dijo Totty siguiéndole la corriente a su hermano mayor, caminando hacia el asiento que estaba junto a él para quedar a su lado viendo de frente a Chibita-_

Chibita quedó petrificado observándolos con una mirada sorprendida a más no poder.

—¡Siéntense todos y pidan lo que quieran! - _sonrió arrebatando la paja de billetes-_

—¡Sí! - _gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras que Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu se dirigieron a los asientos que quedaban. Solo que el de amarillo sentándose enseguida a gran velocidad, mientras que el segundo caminando a su paso-_

Chibita les sirvió con rapidez, dejando sus platos frente a ellos.

—Hey ¡Ese es mi plato, Osomatsu nii-san!

—¿De qué hablas Todomatsu? ¡Es mío!

—¡No, devuélvemelo! - _Totty dijo ésto último tomando de una esquina el plato y jalándolo hacia él-_

Osomatsu hizo lo mismo, provocando que los jaloneos tiraran la silla donde estaba por sentarse Karamatsu. Haciendo que éste sin fijarse cayera al piso y se golpeara la cabeza quedando desmayado sin que nadie hiciera nada al respecto.

—¡Dejen de actuar como niños! - _exclamó Choromatsu a un lado de Osomatsu, justo antes de que el mayor jalara tan fuerte el plato haciendo que se le soltara a Totty y le cayera encima a Ichimatsu, luego de que el tercero lo esquivara inclinandose hacia atrás-_

Todos guardaron silencio después de ésto, temiendo el cómo fuera a reaccionar el de sudadera morada.

—Dense por muertos - _pronunció Ichimatsu con una voz ronca sin inmutarse siquiera, acompañado de un aura aterradora que se expandía cada vez más-_

—Tranquilo, Ichimatsu...- _decía Choromatsu siendo interrumpido por el cuarto, quien se lanzó sobre el otro par-_

—¡AHHH, ESPERA ICHIMATSU NII-SAN!

El cuarto haciendo caso omiso de todo, tomó a el mayor y a Todomatsu por el cuello, provocando que los empujones por ambos lados aplastaran a Choromatsu. Quien seguía - _por mala suerte-_ en medio de ellos intentando separarlos sin éxito alguno.

Jyushimatsu desde su esquina intentaba también poner de su parte a que pararan, pero sus movimientos bruscos solo lograban que los platos salieran volando en todas direcciones.

—¡Oigan idiotas, detengan su-! _-Exclamó Chibita, siendo interrumpido por un plato que se dirigía hacia él. Teniendo que agacharse a toda prisa para esquivarlo-_

Quedando sentado en el piso, pudo notar la escena con más facilidad. Karamatsu tirado en el suelo con un poco de sangre en su frente por el golpe, Ichimatsu casi encima de Choromatsu jaloneando a Osomatsu y a Totty con intención de matarlos de una buena vez. Y a los dos últimos intentando calmar todo sin éxito alguno, quedando Choromatsu con la mala suerte de estar justo en medio de toda la pelea.

—Ah... - _suspiró Chibita pesadamente luego de ver de nuevo la escena sonriendo ligeramente de lado-_ Ustedes nunca cambiarán ...¿cierto?

 **FIN.**

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

¡Hola! Ya tengo aquí el capítulo final, perdón por la tardanza ;w; no pude zafarme de ciertos estanques que me provocó éste capítulo, pero espero haya sido de su agrado a pesar de los diversos fallos que haya tenido. Porque muchas cosas, como lo que es haberme metido con los funerales japoneses, ya que allá sus costumbres y detalles son tan diferentes. O el que no quería que el final resultara "fantasioso" o forzado, sentía que podían arruinar lo poco que había logrado. Pero cosas como lo hilarante que llega a ser OSMT, me hizo pensar que el hecho de un medicamento que mantenía con vida a una flor pudiera revivir a Totty tampoco sería taaaan descabellado(?)

Además que sentía la necesidad de la participación de Chibita, ya que yo adoro a éste personaje y siento que casi no es incluído en muchas de las cosas que el fandom le hace a Osomatsu-san. ¿Y qué mejor manera de agregar su participación como hacerlo el pequeño héroe de la historia? xD

Porque como lo suponen, esa flor que Chibita cuidaba en un frasco, es la misma "Fairy Flower" del capítulo 17, aunque un poco más explicado;

Chibita llevaba tiempo tratando de regresarla a la vida, pero traerla en su forma humana. Aunque lo único que había logrado era mantener "viva" la flor, sin necesidad de mantenerla en el sol o regarla la flor seguía llena de vida y florecida. pero aunque no fuera suficiente, Chibita era feliz teniéndola así con él. Sin embargo, al enterarse de lo de Todomatsu, decidió utilizar ese último "medicamento" que tenía para ayudarles a la familia, después de ver lo mal que todos se encontraban, (muy a pesar de que éste sacrificio hiciera que su amada flor muriera definitivamente) decidió que ellos lo necesitaban mas que él. Porque sí, al no tener ese medicamento con el que rociaba la flor cada vez que la veía decaída, llegaría el momento en que ésta marchitara. (Chibita tiene un precioso corazón a pesar de lo travieso que era de niño, a mí me pareció un ángel en Oso-kun en muchas ocasiones(?) -Kokoro-

Y bueno, dando otra última explicación, ésta historia la hice pensando en el cómo reaccionaría la familia Matsuno si perdieran a uno de los sextillizos, y cómo se comportaría éste mismo (en este caso Totty) al saber que le queda poco de vida.

Talvez nunca sabré en lo oficial qué haría cada uno, pero en mi imaginación, los hermanos la pasarían mal. Ellos se quieren y lo demuestran a su manera, pero son sextillizos, crecieron juntos, obviamente se adoran por más diferencias tengan entre sí. Y quería plantear el vacío y tristeza que se apoderaría de ellos si sienten ese "espacio" al faltarles uno. Pero sin embargo, dejar ver que los hermanos Matsuno, siguen siendo ellos pase lo que pase... En otras palabras, después de que "recuperaron" a Totty se comportaron igual que siempre ¿qué importaba que un día antes lo estuvieran enterrando? xD Igual se iban a querer matar entre sí sin importarles lo mal que la habían pasado al haber vivido eso en carne propia. Y seguirían siendo la misma mierdecilla de siempre(?). Eh ahí el por qué de las palabras finales de Chibita _"Nunca van a cambiar... ¿cierto?" ¡_ Claro que no! _xD E_ stoy en contra de creer que ésta experiencia los marcaría y haría que se comportaran diferentes y/o aprendieran la lección... Ellos se aman así como son, y el que hayan pasado por eso no cambiaba nada porque no tienen nada que cambiar. Si uno les faltara su mundo se caería, pero mientras sigan juntos son nuestros mismos ninis defectuosos de siempre que tanto amamos uwu perdón si la explicación fue larga pero era el "mensaje" que quería dejar desde el principio owoU.

Por último ya (ahora sí xD)

 **(1-.)** Chibita dice " _Ésto me trae viejos recuerdos_ " lo cual hace referencia a un capítulo de Osomatsu-kun del 88, llamado "Hacerse rico haciéndose el muerto" en el que Iyami se hace pasar por muerto teniendo de cómplice a Chibita, para así poder hacerse ricos juntos. ¿Cómo? En Japón está la tradición que cualquier persona que asista a un funeral, debe dejar una donación en un sobre a la familia (Acercándose de los 3000 o 5000 yenes dependiendo de la cercanía que se tenga con el difunto) un capítulo muy bueno que recomiendo personalmente junto con todos los demás.

 **(2-.)** El "Todomachu" hace referencia al "Ichimachuu" del primer CD drama entre Oso e Ichi donde hacen de Adivinos, supongo que cualquiera que ya lo haya escuchado lo notó, pero lo aclaro por si las dudas owoU

 **(3-.)** El _"Eh vuelto"_ y el _"Bienvenido a casa"_ obviamente se refiere al _"Tadaima" (_ **ただいま** _) y al_ _"Okaeri" (nasal)_ _(_ おかえり) adoro el significado y como suenan en japonés éstas palabras. Y se me hacía perfecto incluirlas en una escena como esa, pero ponerlas en su idioma original se me hizo incorrecto y tuve que escribir su traducción a pesar de que me hace sentir que le resta calidez a las palabras.

En fin, perdón por tanta explicación ;w; y de verdad que muchas gracias por leer esto ;/; y por llegar hasta aquí (?)

Hasta la próxima ^∆^


End file.
